


Boys and Their Toys

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: <a href="http://wumbawoman.tumblr.com/">wumbawoman</a> requested "the first time they go shopping for sex toys together" and <a href="http://derekplaysviola.tumblr.com/">derekplaysviola</a> requested sex toy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This has: sex toys, prostate play, and bottom!Blaine

Blaine has this tiny, thin black vibrator that lives behind six pairs of socks on the left side of his underwear drawer. Kurt finds it while fishing for a condom one evening. Blaine is in the bathroom, but it's not as if he's snooping--he just wants to be absolutely ready when Blaine finishes up.

It surprises him. He knows that Blaine loves to be penetrated, and that Blaine has been into prostate massage for as long as he's known that he had one and what it could do. But the idea of Blaine alone, warm in bed at night and working this toy inside of himself is--new, a little shocking, and a whole lot sexy.

Kurt wonders if maybe he needs to be a good boyfriend and bring it up. Maybe Blaine wants to use toys in the bedroom and he's just too shy to mention it. 

He waits until Blaine is under him and panting into his kisses, and then he says, "I um, I noticed your--toy when I got the condoms and lube."

Blaine's face goes instantly red. "O-oh. Um. Do you think that's weird?"

 

"If I'd found like, a thirteen inch dildo, I might've developed a complex, but no it's not--weird." Kurt kisses Blaine's neck. "Have you--done that a lot?"

Blaine swallows. Kurt kisses his bobbing Adam's apple. "We didn't have sex for a long time, Kurt. I--fantasized about you constantly and I--yeah, I've done it a lot."

"Let's buy some more," Kurt blurts. "I'm open to--stuff." 

"Really?" Blaine asks. "That's--okay."

Weeks later Blaine brings it up again and they use the credit card his parents let him use for emergencies to shop online (Kurt refuses to go to an actual store; their fake IDs wouldn't do much for them there--he's fairly sure that he'll be carded until he's thirty-five, and Blaine's baby face wouldn't do them any favors--and he argues that the prices online are better anyway).

"I like, um, smallish ones. I'm not really obsessed with size, it's--more about the shape?" Blaine's face is so red that it's almost comical. "And I like the vibrating ones. The ones that don't vibrate are just kind of--I dunno, inhuman."

Kurt is embarrassed and clueless, of course, but if Blaine likes this stuff then he is one hundred percent on board with trying.

They sit in front of Blaine's laptop together, scrolling through a particular website that Blaine has bookmarked. "Is this a good one?" Kurt asks.

"Their box just comes with a generic label so my parents would never take a second glance at the package. And they give um, free batteries and stuff like that."

"These are, uh," Kurt says, "very detailed reviews."

"Yeah."

"This one has a face."

"Um."

"It's looking at me, Blaine."

"Yeah, that one is kind of silly."

"That one seems--okay?"

"Do you need more than one, er, projectile, er, jutting out part?"

"W-well no."

"I think this one is for, er, girls."

This goes on for about twenty minutes. Kurt--is completely uninterested in these things in a personal way. They remind him uncomfortably of the few times he tried to watch porn online. He just--doesn't get it. 

Blaine, though, keeps shifting around and adjusting the laptop across his knees and Kurt notices after a while that he's hard and trying to hide it. That--that Kurt likes. He reaches over and gently smooths his fingers over Blaine's erection, kissing his ear.

"Aren't we supposed to be shopping?" he breathes. "You always lose focus when we're shopping."

"S-sorry, I just--I dunno, I guess this is a thing for me? Phallic objects, I mean, I just--" He sighs. "My earliest memories of getting turned on involve summer afternoons and popsicles, so--yeah, I guess I'm kind of predictable that way."

"This is not the sound of me complaining," Kurt whispers, nudging his nose up behind Blaine's ear and giving his cock a friendly squeeze. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm into these things the way that you are, but I am--very much into how much they turn you on." He nibbles Blaine's ear. "Can I--use that toy on you? The one you already have?"

"Oh. Oh, god, okay."

Kurt gets it and the lubricant and joins Blaine just in time to help him take off his boxers. His cock juts up as soon as it's free, hitting his stomach. Kurt's mouth fills with saliva. He can't resist bending over and kissing that flushed, curved head.

"Gnah," Blaine groans.

"How do you usually...?" He flips the toy around. It's only about four inches long and maybe an inch across, so it's not as if Blaine is using it for blunt force's sake.

"Um. Most of the time I just turn it up high and--press it against myself while I jerk off. When I'm alone in the house I'll actually put it--inside. And usually on a lower setting."

Kurt smiles, sucking kisses down the shaft of Blaine's cock. "And what would you like tonight?"

"C-could you just press it against my--" He guides Kurt's fingers down to his perineum.

Kurt shivers. "God, yes." He takes Blaine's cock in his mouth and bobs up and down on the shaft while gently massaging the vibrating tip of the toy against Blaine's perineum He goes back and forth between that and teasing Blaine's pucker with it, and every time he switches Blaine makes this breathy, overwhelmed little noise that goes right to Kurt's cock.

"Oh god," Blaine groans. He slides one knee up and to the side, and lets his other leg down along Kurt's body on the bed. "Oh, baby, that feels so good."

Kurt gets a little lubricant and gently slides the tip inside of Blaine's body. He can't resist that quivering pucker, and Blaine just gasps out and twitches when he does it and doesn't seem to have any complaints.

"Kurt," he moans. "D-do you know I used to--sometimes I used to bring this over to your house. We'd make out and go to sleep and I--I couldn't stop thinking about wanting more and I--I'd go into your bathroom and jerk off and--use this on myself." He shifts around. "Sometimes just listening to you breathe was enough--"

"Oh my god," Kurt groans, pulling off. "Are you--Jesus, Blaine."

"Here, let me--" He reaches down and puts his fingers over Kurt's, showing him a better angle. "Right there, oh right there."

Kurt presses his aching cock against the bed; watching Blaine come slowly undone like this is driving him insane. He wants to watch, so he switches to smoothly stroking Blaine's cock with one hand and slowly, slowly pressing the toy up into him with the other.

"It's not about speed, it's just--the right spot and--it takes a while sometimes," Blaine gasps, a dribble of clear fluid trickling down the shaft of his cock. "O-oh."

"Fuck," Kurt hisses.

"Not taking so long this time," Blaine groans. "Always--always wanted this with you, so I guess--"

He just keeps dripping, every few minutes, sometimes small spurts and sometimes long gushes that make his cock twitch and the slit at the head of his cock open. Kurt can't breathe, it's the hottest thing he has ever seen. The low buzzing vibration noise of the toy buried in Blaine's body is making him shake.

When Blaine finally comes, it's enough to almost make Kurt come rubbing against the sheets; Blaine sobs and bends and his face and neck and shoulders are red and his body is twitching around the toy and his cock is so hard that it's standing on its own. Kurt's fist flies around it, and the toy is so deep inside of Blaine that it's almost disappeared.

Blaine comes spectacularly into the breath-laced quiet, solitary cries reaching the corners of the room one by one by one. "Oh, oh my god," he gasps. "Kurt. Kurt, take that thing out of me and fuck me. Now. Need you, need you so bad--"

Kurt pants, frantically squeezing out another handful of lubricant and using it to coat himself and Blaine's hole before surging up between those gorgeous thighs and pushing inside of him. His body gives easily, and he sobs and wraps his legs around Kurt's waist.

"Fuck me," he growls, and Kurt wraps one hand around the headboard of the bed and thrusts into Blaine hard and fast. "Yes, yes--" Kurt bends over Blaine, kissing him roughly. "So much better than a toy. God, so much fucking better, Kurt."

That's all it takes; Kurt comes inside of him, gasping into his sweaty hair and slamming the bed so hard into the wall that it leaves scratches in the paint.

"Oh shit," Kurt gasps, collapsing.

"Fuck," Blaine replies.

"That was--I think we should try that online shopping again."

Blaine laughs.


End file.
